A Night Full of Sin
by ItsSadieSaxtonBitch
Summary: Every chapter in this will be a one-shot of smut. James/Kendall and maybe James/Logan later on. This chapter, Big Time Rush is moving on to better things. Kendall wants to change himself, be more attractive to the female fans. However, when he gets to the gym, James is there to sway his vote.


A Night Full Of Sin

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

* * *

This fanfic is basically a bunch of one-shots all tied into one. So enjoy when I update it.

* * *

It was mid July, and Big Time Rush was officially back in the studio recording songs for their next album. Kendall figured it was the perfect opportunity to reinvent himself. It's what all great music artists do. So, Kendall threw on a tank top, grabbed a towel and left the apartment to go hit the downstairs gym. It's about time he got more girls fawning over him. Although, it's not like they mattered. Don't get it twisted though; they were great fans to him. However, that's all they ever were. Fans. None of them could get close enough with him to be in a relationship.

Kendall was lonely, he could feel Jo pulling away from him every day. There wasn't much he could do about it. Even his feelings had faded away in their relationship. There was really no one that could even get Kendall aroused anymore. Maybe it had to deal with Kendall being an ass man.

The Palm Woods severely lacked great asses.

Maybe he was just looking in the wrong places.

Kendall opened the door to the gym. There, lifting weights was James. Alone. His shirt was on the floor and the only thing he was sporting was black gym shorts. All he could see was James' back. Every muscle rippling as he lifted the weights over his head. A heat flash seemed to attack Kendall's face. His eyes trailed down lower and found the small of James' back. Even there was flexing._ God fuck, Diamond. _ Kendall swallowed. His eyes shot back up to James' head, making sure he wasn't paying attention.

"Hey James," Kendall smiled, slowly making his way to the treadmill, which was "conveniently" behind James.

"Hey Knight," James grasped out between moans. It was clear he was far into his exercise if he was moaning this loud.

Kendall started the machine out slowly, continuing to stare at the small of James' back. He found his eyes slowly moving upward towards James' biceps. _God they're huge, _Kendall thought as his licked his lips. There was only so much more of James that Kendall could explore before he got noticed. Next thing he knew, his sculpted legs were attracting his eyes, and more parts of Kendall. _Wanna use me as a hula-hoop, Diamond? _Kendall almost laughed at his own desperation. There was only one more part of Diamond that Kendall hasn't stared at. His eyes raised and found James' ass, which was shortly followed by Kendall's jaw dropping.

_Holy mother of fuck! It's so much better than Jo's. I'll sit on your face! I volunteer as tribute!_

Kendall quickly grabbed his towel and caught his drool before it fell.

_How about we hit it all night long? Maybe you could hit me baby…one more time. _

Kendall's eyes rolled back into his head as James moaned even louder.

"Getting a good view Knight?" James asked, turning around. Kendall knew he was discovered now.

"Well…yeah." Kendall swallowed, feeling every part of him heat up, especially his cheeks. "Maybe you could take a break?" Kendall hoped he'd leave, and let Kendall sit in his embarrassment alone.

"Or," James started. "I could use another weight." At this point, James knew only more skin would provoke Kendall. So he dropped the shorts, leaving James in jet black under wear. The tall brunette rushed to the gym door and pulled the chess press machine to block anyone who might come in. "Come on Kendall. Don't you wanna feel how good a firm, fit, fuck would feel?" James whispered in a low voice.

Kendall jumped off the treadmill and jumped on top of James, who easily caught Kendall. The two engaged in a kiss, smothering the other's mouth with their own. James easily dominated the kiss, and his tongue pressed into Kendall's. Two hands grasped Kendall's ass in the middle, making him groan into the kiss. Suddenly, Kendall felt himself rise higher. James' ripped arms could hold the boy with ease. The taller brunette broke the kiss first.

"God, I want you." James growled, lifting Kendall's ass right above his hard on. His muscled arms pulled the ass up and down on James' arousal, grinding the two together. "Ah…fuck." James threw his head back and closed his eyes in ecstasy. The barely shorter boy wrapped his legs around James' torso. "Lose this." James commanded as he stripped Kendall of his tank top.

"Ahh!" Kendall gasped and James attack Kendall's neck with his mouth. They moved slowly, almost stumbling over James' deserted weights over to Kendall's treadmill. James rested Kendall's torso on the control panel.

"Ready Kendall?" James asked, rhetorically obviously, because Kendall's shorts were already on the floor, and his underwear was around his ankles. Kendall then found his feet up by his face. "I'll make you feel something you've never felt before." James growled.

"Holy fuck!" Kendall yelped when he felt James' tongue at his entrance. "Wha-how-Uh-FUCK!" Was the only thing Kendall could get out of his mouth. It swirled in every way possible, making Kendall feel all different kinds of pleasure. Next thing he felt was a finger entering him, which then became two. "Agh, James!" Kendall screamed. Soon the third finger entered, and Kendall's head flew back as he moaned. Next, he felt his hard cock being surrounded by James' mouth. "FUCK JAMES!" Kendall's hands grabbed James' hair and pull his head down further on his member. Every inch his skin would shove down further into James' throat. The more Kendall would groan and moan till he was practically screaming.

"God, you're a hot bottom." James stated as he gave Kendall another kiss. He grasped Kendall's dick in a fist and pumped while he kissed the boys neck.

"Hole shit! Hell yeah!" Kendall's hips began to thrust with the rhythm. "Faster James!" The brunette did as he was told. The momentum was beginning to be too much; Kendall wasn't sure how much longer he could last. "Please James!" The pretty boy released the boys cock.

"I'm hungry for you, bitch." James whispered huskily into Kendall's ear. He shoved the mouth back down on the boy's member and bobbed up and down.

"More James More!" Kendall yelped as his hands reclaimed their spot on the muscled hottie's head. James bobbed left and right, only coming up to spit on the dick to make it more pleasurable. He added more tongue to spin around the shaft while he increased the pressure down his throat. "FUCK ME!" Kendall yelped. A sharp heat coursed through his veins. He grabbed the elliptical hard. Sweat dripped off him. His dick pulsed hard with pleasure, and he gasped. Kendall Knight came inside of James' mouth. There was a minute of gasping from both of them. "Thanks James," Kendall wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"We aren't done yet." That's when Kendall realized James still had his boxers on. The brunette got up, letting Kendall examine the hunk, cum still dripping out of his mouth. "Come here!" James grabbed Kendall and kissed him, letting the cum smear on both of their faces. He picked boy back up, by the ass again, this time kissing his jaw line. They moved over two machines, and James let him down on the seat of the elliptical. His pulled his boxers down a touch, to reveal more of his V lines. "Come on Kendall, I pleased you, now please me." James commanded.

Kendall's shot up and shoved James' against the brick wall. He kissed the taller boys collar bone while grasping at his ass. His head slowly made its way down to James' pecs, there was so much he was willing to do to those. For now, Kendall settled for sucking them.

"Be aggressive!" James yelled. Kendall bit down on his nipples and his hands squeezed James' ass. "There you go," James' head fell backwards. The used-to-be-blonde let his hands slip underneath the black boxers. Kendall's tongue then began to trace James' abs, everything was sculpted. Each and every sweat bead he tasted off the boy's body only made him more determined. James' bare ass was even muscled, Kendall felt as he grabbed. The smaller boy grabbed the tip of the boxers with his teeth and slowly pulled his boxers down. They separated long enough for James to kick off the boxers.

_God it's huge!_

Kendall plunged his mouth onto James' erection. He couldn't get it down the whole way, and had to choke it out. "Oh my god." James groaned. "Let me do myself." He shoved Kendall back on the elliptical machine facing upwards.

There was no warning; James thrust his erection into Kendall's hole. He pumped in and out of the boy, making him yelp. "Oooh, why so tight?" James moaned. Another slow thrust was almost agonizing. The thrusts slowly got faster and more aggressive, but they hurt less.

"AGH!" Kendall yelped as he felt James hit his sweet spot. James smiled, knowing that it was easy from now on. He let all of his force in to Kendall, unleashing everything on the sweet spot. Kendall couldn't believe he was already hard again, but it felt so damn good. A continuous line of moans and groans came from their mouths as they enjoyed each and every thrust of James' sculpted body. Sweat from the hovering boy dripped on Kendall's torso. "Ah, FUCK ME!" Kendall yelled as wrapped his legs around James again. The muscular boy bent over forward, grabbing Kendall's shoulder for a better grip and thrust so hard and fast that the whole elliptical was shaking.

"YEAH! FUCK YEAH! SHIT! DAMN!" James yelled for once. He pulled Kendall in tighter on his dick and started kissing the boy under him. "Fuck!" He yelled between kisses. The two enjoyed this more than anything they've ever done with any other girl.

"Fuck! JAMES!" Kendall yelled as he came for a second time. James could feel Kendall cum, his ass got tighter, and he could feel each pulse of cum shooting out of the boy's dick.

"Hell YES! FUCK KNIGHT!" James' body tingled as he came inside of Kendall. Each pore felt electricity, and the two boys collapsed on each other. They sat there gasping and slowly kissing each other till the cum dried between them.

"Well, we should do this again." Kendall stated, getting dressed. "That was…fun." A smirk showed itself to his face. He could imagine ever being this happy with Jo.

"Or…," James started. "You could meet me in my room tonight, and we could go to that new French restaurant down the street tomorrow." James, who was already dressed, walked over to the boy.

"You wanna do it over dying snails?" Kendall made a gross face. This yarned a laugh from James. An arm wrapped itself around Kendall's waist and pulled him close.

"No. I'm asking you out." James smiled softly at the boy, and pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
